pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
100.5 Das Hitradio
| slogan = aktuelle Hits | frequency = 100.50 MHz | power = 20kW | haat = 60m | coordinates = 6°E10’09″, 50’N39″13″ | webcast = http://dashitradio-mp3.skydisc.net:8000/ http://dashitradio-alemannia.skydisc.net:8000/Alemannia.mp3 | language = German | sister_stations = BRF1, BRF2, BRF-DLF, Das Hitradio Alemannia | format = Generalist | owner = Belgischer Rundfunk | website = http://www.dashitradio.de/ }} 100'5 Das Hitradio is a radio station from Eupen, a town in the German speaking part of Belgium. The station is on the air since 1998 and broadcasts under the motto: "The Super Hits der 80er, the 90er und das Beste von heute" (The Super Hits of the 80s, the 90s, and the Best of Today"). The station is owned by the Belgian State Medien AG in Eupen, which is owned 51% of BRF-Media and 49% of Radio Salü from Saarbrücken. Listeners Target audience is about 1.1 million German-speaking people in the area of transmission between the age of 29 and 45. More than 292,000 people listen daily to 100'5 Das Hitradio. This station is the most listened to station in the German-speaking region and in southwestern North Rhine-Westphalia. Programmes 100.5 plays the music mix of the most popular pop and rock songs of the last decades ("The Super Hits of the 80s, 90s and the best of today"). Every 30 minutes 100.5 airs a live newscast, these newscasts begin 5 minutes earlier than the other radio stations ( "immer fünf minutes früher informs Miert" ). With the extensive newscasts at 12:25 and 17:25 daily for the region "Total Euregional". In general the newscats content is regional and national themes in equal proportions. There are political and social information broadcasts of this type are aired five minutes before the hour (for example 13:55) and five minutes before the half hour (e.g., 14:25). During broadcast hours 100.5 focuses on service, music and entertainment contributions. In addition, the station transmits all the games of football Sports Teams Borussia Mönchengladbach and Alemannia Aachen live. "Von zwei bis frei" ; from 14:00 to 18:30 plays varied music from the 80's until the present day. Every weekday evening between six and seven and eight half on Saturday 100'5 "In the Mix". A nonstop mix of songs from the 80s, 90s and today. Mixed by "Star DJ Enrico Ostendorf". Every Sunday there is also the "100'5 Top 20 Chart Show" . That is the top 20 of the station compiled by the listeners. The program is presented by Enrico Ostendorf. Reception The Meuse-Rhine is 100'5 receive anywhere on 100.50 MHz FM. The stations RDS ident is: * * 100'5. Cable Frequencies: Aken, Aldenhoven, Alsdorf, Baesweiler, Bedburg, Bergheim, Düren, Elsdorf, Eschweiler, Geilenkirchen, Heinsberg, Hellenthal, Herzogenrath, Hürtgenwald, Inden, Jülich, Kall, Kerpen, Kreuzau, Langerwehe, Merzenich, Nideggen, Niederzier, Nörvenich, Schleiden, Stolberg, Titz, Übach-Palenberg en Würselen (104.60 MHz). in Belgium at 89.30 MHz. Because of the position of its FM antenna the station can be received in Eindhoven (The Netherlands). See also * List of radio stations in Belgium References Category:Radio stations in Belgium Category:German-language radio stations